


Next Time

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Next Time

**Title:** Next Time  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Pain  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** N/A  
 **A/N:** Ron may be in for some pain in the future.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Next Time

~

As Harry screamed, Ron cringed, his anguished eyes meeting Hermione’s.

“It’ll be fine,” she said, clasping his hand.

“This was a horrible idea,” Ron muttered as Harry’s moans wafted in from the other room.

Hermione sighed. “This is life, Ron.”

“I know, I just hate to see him in pain.”

“Mr. Weasley?”

Ron’s head snapped up and he practically sprinted towards the door. “Is everything--?”

“They’re fine,” the smiling mediwitch assured him.

Ron approached the bed where Harry was cradling their baby. “You okay?”

Harry nodded. “Brilliant.” Reaching up, he pulled Ron close. “But next time,” he hissed, “you’re bearing.”  

~


End file.
